


Wetwork

by kethni



Series: Campaigning [1]
Category: Veep
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M, Pool Sex, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man in the pool had grey hair and a good body. Selina stubbed out her cigarette. Maybe she’d try a little morning exercise. See if it got her blood pumping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wetwork

It was an insult. Running mate was an insult. She should have been the nominee. She deserved nominee. Fuck. But ya make do with what ya got and what Selina had was running mate.

She was already being held at arms-length. She hadn’t spoken to Hughes in days. She got all her orders from Ben Cafferty, and they  _were_  orders, however friendly Ben’s tone was. Hughes had a growing entourage of advisors and helpers, and every new one was another fucking layer between Selina and Hughes. She hadn’t even met most of them.

Selina looked at the clock: 05:30. Christ, who decided that the world needed two five o’clocks in the day? She looked up at the ceiling. Hotels. She fucking hated hotels. Ya couldn’t even fucking smoke in most of them.

She got up, took a cigarette from her purse, and went out onto the balcony. It was still dark outside but down below there were lights.

Selina blew out a stream of smoke and looked down at the outdoor swimming pool. It was dimly lit but she could see someone. A lone man swimming laps. Selina leant onto the wall and watched him. She’d been campaigning for months. She’d be campaigning for months more. She didn’t have time to breathe let alone date. Who needed that hassle anyway? Some guy with demands and needs and all that… bullshit. She didn’t need to date. But… a little  _company_  now and then, yeah. She wouldn’t say no to that.

The man in the pool had grey hair and a good body. Selina stubbed out her cigarette. Maybe she’d try a little morning exercise. See if it got her blood pumping.

***

He was still in the pool. Selina shrugged out of her gown. She still looked good. She didn’t normally wear a two-piece. She could carry one off, no problem, but everyone advised her against it. Looking good for politicians was a fine line. Don’t look dowdy whatever you do, but don’t make the normals feel bad by looking too good, and don’t tick off the evangelicals by looking too sexy. But hell, if this wasn’t a time to look sexy she didn’t know what was.

Selina put a toe in the water. Cool but not cold. She’d warm up. She shivered as she got into the pool. It was bracing, but there was something tranquil about the quiet and the stillness. She could hear his strokes in the water: the splashing was oddly rhythmic and strangely relaxing.

Christ, he was fast. Cutting through the water like a dolphin. Selina found herself trying to keep up but that was impossible. She forced herself to take a breath. Slow down. Enjoy the tranquillity.

After four laps, Selina hauled herself up out of the pool. She brushed hair out of her face and enjoyed the show. She couldn’t really see his face but he had thick, grey hair, narrow shoulders, sinewy arms, and long legs.

Fuck, he even did that flip thing to turn around when he reached the ends of the pool.

Then he stopped. Ran his fingers through his hair. Turned around. He frowned slightly as he looked at her. Tilted his head.

‘Am I disturbing ya?’ Selina asked. She wasn't sure about the beard. 

‘It’s rare that there’s anyone exercising at this time in the morning,’ he said.

‘I had an urge.’ She licked her lips. ‘Ya ever get an  _urge_  to just do something?’

‘On occasion.’

He was wary. She didn’t mind that. Made things a little more fun. Selina didn’t mind being the one to offer encouragement, here and there.

So she let him see her give him the once over. It was no hardship. He was an older guy, sure, but in good shape. Looked after himself.

She saw him register the look. He licked his lower lip, and then swam across to her side of the pool.

Up close, he was good looking. Handsome, not pretty. Masculine. That was a relief.

‘Lemme see your hands,’ she said.

‘My hands?’ he asked.

His confusion was enough of an answer but she checked anyway.

‘No ring,’ she said.

‘How scrupulous of you.’ He seemed a little surprised by the question and still a bit wary. Wary, but not offended.

‘A girl has to be careful when she talks to strange men,’ she said. ‘Especially good looking ones.’

A little colour rose in his cheeks. ‘My mother always says a stranger is a friend you haven’t met yet.’

‘Then I guess we aren’t strangers anymore.’ She slipped back into the water. Christ, he was tall. ‘When I was on my balcony I saw you down here swimming. Ya got some stamina.’

They were very close. She could see the tiny droplets of water caught in his chest hair.

‘I’ve never had any complaints,’ he said cautiously.

‘Ya never done this before?’ Selina asked unhooking her top and taking it off.

His eyes dipped to her breasts and then back up to her face. ‘First time,’ he said quietly.

‘It’s easy.’ Selina put his hand on her breast. ‘No names. No expectations. Just some fun and everyone walks away with a happy memory. Sound good?’

He pinned her gently against the side of the pool and leant down to kiss her. ‘It does.’

She hadn’t planned to kiss. It was too... sappy for an anonymous fuck in a hotel pool. But he moved more quickly than she expected, and the brush of his lips against hers felt good. His mouth was warm. His beard was silky. The flat of his tongue caressed hers.

Selina pushed down her bikini bottoms. His hands were moving: one in her hair and one on her breast. Then his left hand dropped to small of her back and the right hand slipped between her legs. When his thumb found her clit, her nails dug into his back.

‘Bad or good?’ he asked.

‘Fucking fantastic,’ she growled.

‘Ah.’

He was hard. She felt it against her leg.

‘Ready yet, sport?’ she asked.

The question is, are you?’

‘A gentleman,’ Selina sniggered.

‘Good manners cost nothing.’

Selina moved his hand around to her ass. ‘The lady is ready.’

‘Then I won’t delay you any further.’

His hands slid under her butt to take her weight and lift her.

‘Big boy, huh?’ she groaned as he entered her.

‘Problem?’

‘Fuck no,’ she said. ‘It just takes a moment to...’

‘Adjust?’

‘So much better that what I was gonna say,’ she muttered.

He lifted her a little more and she wrapped her legs around his back.

‘Better?’ he asked.

‘Much.’ Selina closed her eyes. The water lapped against the side of the pool.  

He was lifting and lowering her as he thrust. Impressive coordination. Intense sensation. Her nails scored his shoulders. He grunted.

‘Sorry,’ she lied.

‘I’ll live.’

She felt herself tighten… her body shaking… her breath ragged… 

Selina enjoyed the calm emptiness. The sound of the water. The heat of his body pressed against hers.

He came a few seconds later. No more. Lucky. She lost interest quickly when she came.

He pulled out. Adjusted his trunks.

‘That was...’ she said.

‘Sure,’ he said.

‘I should...’ She was struggling to hook up her top. 

‘Of course.’

Selina braced herself for the awkward moment.  _Let’s do this again, let’s meet up later, let's exchange numbers…_

He blew out his cheeks and gave her a fake, polite smile. ‘Well,’ he said. ‘I guess I’ll see you at the briefing.’

Selina blinked. ‘Oh...’

He was climbing out of the swimming pool. ‘This afternoon.’

‘Right…’ she said, watching him walk away.

Briefing?

See you at the briefing?

Oh fuck.

_Oh, fuck._

 

 

 

 


End file.
